This invention relates to "lost books" with a fixed or variable number of pages including spiral bound note books, multi-ring bound books, staple-, tape-, or glue-bound books, plastic finger clasp bound books, and the like, add-in leaves in the form of mounting surfaces with additional pages, and particularly, a repositionable mounting surface with a fold-out feature.
Host books are typically sold in a variety of forms including glue- or tape-bound with cover, staple-bound with cover, spiral-bound with cover, and ring-bound with cover. They may have a fixed or variable number of pages or no pages, and the pages may be blank pages, pages with text or pictures, where the text may be formatted or unformatted. Typically, host books with pages that are intended for writing or which contain text and or pictures in any form do not easily allow for the insertion of notes, except for use of margins, specially identified format blocks, or spaces between lines or pictures. Arbitrary notes must be taken on loose pages which themselves can be retained in the host book in a variety of ways as marks. Host pages that have pre-defined formats support structured entry of information but often do not support arbitrary input or output notes very well.
Host books have pages which are typically bound in a sequential order. If the pages can be repositioned, it requires opening of the binding and the removal and reinsertion of the pages to be repositioned. Tagging these pages or marking them for reentry requires (a) folding the page, (b) placing a loose mark in the page which could fall out, or (c) binding a mark that attaches to the page and stays on the page unless physically removed and replaced at another point. Noting or marking in this way either damages the book or covers the written material. Additionally, this type of marking does not easily allow for the continuous collection of information on the mark as the mark is moved through successive pages.
Electronic, computer-based text has been developed which can be accessed on-line via a personal computer or through a shared information utility and which addresses the issue of flexible information manipulation. The basic technology is known as hypermedia, and specifically, as it relates to textual information, hypertext. This capability provides the individual the ability to attach new information to any context he or she is working with, and to view that portion or chunk of specially tagged information out of context from its location in relation to other such specially tagged information, or in context with its location in the body of the text. In this sense, "hyper-access" means that one may view the tagged information dynamically out of context as well as in relationship to the source item or items. The mechanism provided for Viewing information on the computer is known as "multiple-windowing". This feature has proven very powerful and has opened up entirely new applications for computers in desktop publishing, computer-aided design, project management, and the like.
This capability of multiple-windowing has been unavailable to users of blank books due to the inherent limitation of physically bound surfaces and their supporting bindings.